


A is for animals.

by wendyfromthestargate



Series: A-Z of johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animals, Case, Fluffy Ending, Hedgehogs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Otters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyfromthestargate/pseuds/wendyfromthestargate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go on the case of the missing otters and end up getting more than the bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for animals.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever posted work so any criticism will help.  
> All mistakes are my own and I own nothing

"No." John said sternly.  
"Please, John." Sherlock whined.  
"I said no Sherlock, and no means no."  
"But look at how cute it is, John. Please can we take it home."

John looked down at the baby otter Sherlock had in his hand. They were investigating the disappearance of a large family of otters in a national park, the otters had been at the park since it opened, so the owners were eager to get them back. Once Sherlock had found the smugglers, they returned the otters to the owners who were so happy that they offered to give Sherlock and John a baby otter.

"Sherlock, if we get this otter it will entertain you for a week and then I will end up looking after it."  
"John I promise I'll look after it."  
"Fine, it is kind of cute." John admited, stroking its head.  
"So we can keep it?" Sherlock said hopefully.  
"Yes we can keep it, but if you get an otter I want a hedgehog."  
"I love you." Sherlock said kissing johns cheek.

2 weeks later.

"Sherlock, can you feed Harold and Oliver." John shouted from the shower.  
"Alright." Sherlock shouted back, picking up the animals from their play area and putting them on the table.  
Sherlock walked up to the cupboard and got out the food. Dog food for Harold and tuna and crab paste for Oliver.  
"There you go." Sherlock said patting them on the head.  
"Sherlock what have I said about feeding them on the table."  
"Don't because there not human and humans eat at the the table."  
"Do you want to take them out for a walk with me down the park?" Sherlock nodded and grabbed the leads.  
They walked around the park until it got dark holding hands then they turned back into Baker Street.  
"John."  
"What Sherlock?"John asked opening the door of 221B.  
"Now that we have Harold and Oliver doe it mean we are a family." Sherlock asked walking up the stairs holding Oliver.  
"I guess, why do you ask?" John asked turning around to find Sherlock on one knee.  
"John Hamish Watson will you marry me?"  
"Yes." John answered as Sherlock stood and put the small silver band on his finger.  
"I love you John." Sherlock said kissing him.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed please comment.


End file.
